


Sincerity

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Gen, theyre just cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Miyako last felt like she wholeheartedly deserved the crests on the Digimentals she represented. Love is part sincerity after all, and she hasn’t been honest with herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead and I had a bunch of Miyakari feels and i just wanted something cute okay

It’s been a long time since Miyako last felt like she wholeheartedly deserved the crests on the Digimentals she represented. Love is part sincerity after all, and she hasn’t been honest with herself.

It has been time for her to tell the truth for a while now… but she still doesn’t feel ready, as she sits next to Hikari, her heart beating too fast in a way she has never quite been able to stop, in a park on a Tuesday in October.

It’s that strange stretch of time where it is both too dark to be afternoon, and yet too light still to be evening, and all forms of time just don’t seem to apply in the way she is used to. She supposes it is dusk, and knows that she is just procrastinating, but she still doesn’t know how to articulate how she is feeling, and knows that this, too, is just her trying to put it off.

Hikari smiles at her, sweetly and without any expectation, just quietly content to spend time with Miyako.

She can’t do this.

She has to, though. Her life is complete to even have friends half as good as those she has, but she knows she will never forgive herself if she doesn’t at least try.

She looks down, at their hands splayed on the short grass. She still isn’t ready, but she’s not sure if this is the type of thing one can really be ready for.

Slowly, slowly, so achingly slow that the other girl could easily move away if she wanted to, with enough time to spare to do at least half of the Macarena (and she is stalling again, she just can’t help herself), Miyako took hold of Hikari’s hand.

Hikari, such a perceptive, understanding, wonderful girl, gets that Miyako can’t express her thoughts with words all the time. She lifts up their joined hands to inspect them, and then smiles that achingly sweet smile at Miyako.

Her face is warm, but she smiles back, hesitantly. This is her, all of her, being sincere, being in love.

And there’s something to be treasured in that.


End file.
